1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to the liquid crystal display field, and more particularly, to an ultra thin display module and a method for assembling the same.
2. The Related Arts
Accompanied with the development of the liquid crystal techniques, it is more and more important to decrease the thickness of the products. At present, display modules are assembled by display panels and backlight modules. The thickness of the display modules is decreased by thinning the backlight module. Currently, the backlight module is constituted by iron frames, reflective sheets, backlight plates and optical films. Thus, the thickness of the display modules is decreased by thinning the components in the backlight modules. However, there are limits for the thickness of those components, such that there is a minimum thickness of the display module, and the thickness of the display modules are not thin enough.